


A Little Extra

by akissontitan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, akaashi is a barista and they are Done, coffee shop AU, horrible flirting, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji doesn't consider themself someone who is easily shocked, but Bokuto Kotaro is as shocking as they come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Extra

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally out of the groove of writing rn so I figured I'd write Literally the most self-indulgent little one-shot I could think of, oh my god, this whole fic is one giant trope but I had fun, so (shrug emoji)
> 
> Nonbinary Akaashi (I headcanon them as neutrois), they/them pronouns!

Akaashi Keiji is not an easily perturbed person. Three years of working in an inner-city coffee shop to pay one's way through university will do that - after a while, the eccentric customers and ridiculous orders become familiar, in a strange kind of way.

They figure it's healthy, too, to not raise eyebrows at other people's business. If a customer feels like they need some absurd, expensive latte for their morning commute, it's Akaashi's job to deliver it accurately and without fuss, which are the two things they pride themself on doing best.

Of course, not all of their fellow employees are quite up to speed with those concepts.

"U-um, Akaashi-san? Could you help me... again... please?"

Akaashi barely registers Yachi's trembling voice over the rumbling latte machine in front of them. They resist the urge to sigh. The tiny blonde girl is still pretty new, and needing help with the cash register is a normal part of training, they remind themself.

"What's the problem?" They mutter, scanning the display screen in front of them. Yachi had selected a large chocolate-raspberry frappe, a pump of chocolate syrup, and four shots of espresso. Akaashi raises their eyebrows - extra shots weren't uncommon, but that many was certainly something new. 

Yachi stands on her tip toes to try and whisper in their ear. "He said he wants a fifth shot of espresso but... I don't think the computer wants me to do it?"

Akaashi taps on the "add espresso shot" button, but nothing seems to happen. It was as if the software _knew_ that any more than four shots is a terrible idea, or at least the programmers never thought that anyone would be stupid enough to order something like that.

Repressing another sigh, they lift their gaze to meet the customer's for the first time. Staring back at them is a man around their age with bright eyes, framed by wild off-white hair that makes him look like he'd been recently electrocuted, or like some kind of wild animal. At least he didn't look grumpy - a smile lights up his face when Akaashi meets his eyes, which makes him seem much more human.

"Sorry, sir. I don't think our machine knows quite how to handle your order. I'll give you your, um, _fifth_ shot of espresso for free, to make up for the trouble." Akaashi makes sure to annunciate the word _fifth_ , just in case Yachi had misheard him, or he'd changed his mind, but the electric-haired man only nods enthusiastically.

"Aw, hey, that's so cool! I've never been here before but I'll definitely have to come back!! Thanks, uh-" wide eyes zip down to their nametag and then back up, "Akaashi!" 

Akaashi offers a small smile at that. "We won't be able to give you free stuff every time though. Sorry." They accept the money Bokuto offers them and filter it into the till on behalf of poor Yachi, seems stuck staring at the order on the monitor like it's about to jump out and attack her.

"Well it's not only the free stuff that's nice! The employees seem pretty nice too." The customer winks at Akaashi, and they watch as his expression changes from happy to horrified as he realises what he did. His cheeks turn the same shade of pink that Akaashi figures their own must be. 

They watch in their peripheral as he practically trips over himself in an effort to move over to the furthest corner of the drink collection area. Normally being flirted with is an uncomfortable side effect of customer service work, but there's something charming about how genuine this newcomer is. Also, he's pretty attractive. Akaashi won't lie to themself about that.

"Hey," Akaashi calls out, raising the customer's yet-to-be-filled plastic cup in the air, "what's your name?"

The customer, who had been staring rather aggressively at the floor with a pouty expression, visibly brightens in front of their eyes. "Bokuto! It's Bokuto Kotaro!!"

(The store is definitely not busy enough to warrant getting any customer's names, especially a customer with such a memorable order, but if the customer - Bokuto - realises that, he doesn't mention it.)

 

\--

 

Bokuto still looks like he's glowing when Akaashi hands him his monstrosity of a drink. Akaashi themself feels distinctly less jovial, and as they watch Bokuto raise the drink to his lips, they can't help but wonder if the shop will cover the law suit when he suffers a heart attack and dies in front of them.

It's for that reason (mostly) that Akaashi continues watching Bokuto as best they can, even after he's said his _thank you!_ 's and _this looks great!!_ 's. Bokuto makes it too easy to get distracted by him, picking a lounge seat almost directly opposite Akaashi's main work station, although they tell themself it's in everyone's best interest to keep an eye on him. Akaashi needs to know exactly when to call an ambulance when he goes into shock, after all.

However, after fifteen minutes, it's Akaashi who finds themself feeling a little shocked, when Bokuto stands and dumps his empty cup in the trash. _Empty_. Akaashi feels sick just thinking about it, but maybe Bokuto needs the extra energy to keep on being loud all the time.

Bokuto turns toward the counter and raises an arm up in a wave. Without the distracting presence of the Frappe Monstrosity in his hands, Akaashi can't help but notice how nice his arms look. "Thanks again! It was really good! I'll definitely be back tomorrow!!"

Akaashi nods. Despite the fact that they're sure Bokuto will get hurt if he buys that same drink too often, they can't help but hope he returns.

 

\--

 

"Large choc-raspberry frappe with an extra pump of syrup and four shots of espresso, please!"

Akaashi feels a pleased pinch in their chest when they hear Bokuto's voice shouting out his order, although it's accompanied, of course, by a twinge of concern. Obviously yesterday's frappe wasn't enough to teach him that so much caffeine isn't healthy, but at least he's toned it down by one.

They put down their cleaning rag and move to the counter, causing Yachi (who was standing right there, and fully capable of putting in the order herself) to veer to the side.

"Hey Akaashi!"

"Hello again," they smile as they input the order, "I see we're downgrading to four shots instead of five?"

Bokuto grins, leaning his arms on the counter. Akaashi should really tell him off, considering there are actually a fair few of customers in the store, but they don't have the heart. Besides, the sports jersey he's wearing makes his arms look possibly even better than yesterday. Akaashi bites their cheek in an effort to keep focused.

"Nah," he says, finally, "because I wanna have a shot to spare with you." He punctuates his words with an honest-to-god finger pistol and wink combo, and Akaashi can't keep themself from laughing. They find it hilarious (and maybe endearing) that he seems to get more confident the worse his lines become, as if he has been practicing in the mirror.

"That," they manage, "was the second dumbest thing I've ever heard you say."

Bokuto's brow knits, and he almost looks hurt as he resumes a proper standing position and reaches for his wallet. "Wh- What was the first most dumbest thing?"

"Your ridiculous order. That'll be 500 yen."

Bokuto smiles as he hands over the money, and Akaashi gets to work making his drink while Yachi serves other customers. This time, instead of his name, Akaashi draws a picture of a gravestone, with the initials "B.K." in the middle.

When they hand him the drink, Bokuto stares the drawing down quizzically. "Sooo... does that mean you'll let me take you on a date?"

"I only date boys who make healthy life choices," Akaashi smirks, "but you can try again during my Thursday night shift if you like."

The wild-haired boy grins around his straw.

 

\--

 

On Thursday night, Bokuto orders green tea.

Akaashi is surprised by the enormous degree of change - maybe they just have low standards when it comes to cute boys, but they would have been happy if Bokuto had just reduced his regular order to three shots - but it's definitely a welcome switch.

"Akaashi!! Did you see my order? _Green tea_! Can't get much healthier than that, just sayin'!"

Akaashi laughs behind their hand as they pass the warm drink to Bokuto. "I did see. Very impressive."

"Sooooo....?" Bokuto drawls out, expression hopeful, "Give a totally healthy guy a chance?"

They bite their lip to conceal a smile, and nod down at the cup in Bokuto's hands. He very almost drops it when he discovers a phone number written on the paper.

 

\--

 

FROM: Bokuto  
_> hey hey yknow what akaashi this green tea stuff is actually pretty good_  
_> and probably way better for me than the frappe_

TO: Bokuto  
_> A whole lot better for you, definitely. That much caffeine is terrible for the body._

FROM: Bokuto  
_> nah its not the extra shots_  
_> its just that im lactose intolerant_

Akaashi can't help the strangled yelp that cuts through the silence of their bedroom. 

In general, Akaashi Keiji does not consider themself someone who is easy to surprise. But some people, it seems, are just full of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto's order is based off a friend's starbucks order, I have witnessed it being consumed with my own eyes, and in that moment I knew Fear
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://nixiad.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/caointeach) for more volleynonsense, and please comment/kudos if you liked the fic!! It helps me out a lot <33


End file.
